A Second Chance
by Marvelfor3v3r
Summary: *Infinity War Spoilers* What if because of Peter's spider sense and his extra strength he could withstand The Snap? What if he survives? This story is a theory I have on how Peter could have survived! Also involves Tony/Peter relationship! Please enjoy!


***Infinity War Spoilers***

 **Authors note: Since Infinity War I still haven't gotten over Spider man's death. I haven't found any fics yet that have helped with this haha! So I am writing this to get some closure and present an idea I had about how Peter could have survived the snap. This is based during Infinity War. Please enjoy!**

 _What if because of Peter's spider sense and his extra strength he could withstand the snap? What if he never "died"? Is he strong enough to beat death itself?_

He'd succeeded. That big, purple, ugly grape had all the stones. Peter knew it and suddenly his new found friends began to dissolve.

"Something's happening." the one called Mantis says. She turns to dust and blows away in the wind.

"Quill?" the big man Drax says and dissolves as well.

"Aw Man." Star Lord moans as he dissipates into the sky.

Peter watches as Mr. Stark turns in shock to look at Doctor Strange.

"Stark, it was the only way." And the wizard is gone too.

Suddenly Peter feels a very sharp pain spread through his body.

"Mr. Stark?" His voice filled with panic and confusion.

Mr. Stark turns and looks at him, absolute terror is in his eyes as well as tears.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know- I don't know what's happening." Peter hears himself say. The pain is getting more and more intense all over his body. The realization hit him hard. He's about to die. Peter is going to die! His strength is fading. He throws himself in Mr. Stark's arms.

"I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go." Peter is filled with fear. He doesn't want to die! What about May?

"Sir please, please I don't wanna go." Mr. Stark helps him lay on the ground. The pain is coursing through him and he is crying. It hurts so bad. He hears Mr. Stark speaking softly to him, but he can't make it out.

"Kid, you can fight it! Fight it!" Mr. Stark is yelling at him. Can Peter fight this? He tries. His spider sense is beyond control, but it takes all he has to get it under control. Peter is freaking out hard core.

"Mr. Stark?" He sees dust out of the corner of his eye. It's him! He's dying! No, no, no, no. He thinks I'm not dying. NO! He can do this! Peter tries again to use his spider sense and strength.

"That's it kid!"

Peter sees his body drift back together. He's doing it! He has no clue how, but he's restoring himself! It feels like forever, like an eternity even, but the pain dissipates. He's ok! Peter's alive!

"Oh kid!" Mr. Stark is holding him in his arms, hugging him! "You're safe. You're ok!" Peter can feel the relief radiating off of him like steam. Peter hugs Mr. Stark back weakly, soaking up the feeling of safety. He was in the arms of the closest man to a father he ever had.

"Uh, Mr. Stark?"

"Oh, sorry kid."

"No, It's not that. It's her." Mr. Stark releases him and turns to the blue women they just met. Nebula was her name Peter remembered. Her eyes are steady, no emotion at all are in them.

"He did it." She barely whispers. "Thanos actually did it." She didn't sound surprised. Her aura freaked Peter. She was like a brick wall. No emotion, no body language, nothing but a cold barrier. In truth she scared Peter to death. He didn't know if she was a friend or foe. He didn't trust her one bit and that was a fact.

Mr. Stark helps Peter to his feet. He tries to stand on his own but almost collapses from exhaustion.

The blue women looks at Peter and he sees a spark of curiosity in her eyes.

"How did you do that?" she asks him. "How did you withstand that?" Peter only shrugs. How did he do that?

"Alright Peter, we have to get you taken care of." Mr. Stark lifts Peter into his arms. Peter tries to complain, but decides better of it. He can't even hold his head up as it rests on Mr. Stark's chest.

"Where is the ship?" Nebula asks as she takes the lead.

"It's over that ridge." Mr. Stark answers. There's a little bit of worry in his voice Peter notices. Does Peter really look that bad? He did feel a little tired.

"Kid stay with me, ok?" he hears Mr. Stark say. Peter's suddenly overcome with exhaustion.

"Mr. Stark, I'm just so tired." Peter says weakly. Mr. Stark looks at Peter, examining him.

Seeming satified with what he saw Mr. Stark says, "Alright Pete, you can sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up ok?"

"Ok dad." And everything goes fades into darkness.

 **Alright! Sorry this is so short but heres my idea! Let me know what you all think! Let me know what needs to be improved. I haven't ever written a fic before so let me know how I can get better! Thanks guys! Til the next chapter! - HiWriter**


End file.
